I Just Wanna Be
by DisneyOUATgirl1437
Summary: It was in the past. Or so she thought. Now, she has to come back and see her friends who she hasn't seen for a long time. Are they even friends under these circumstances? Alyssa never thought of reuniting with him like this.
1. Prologue

**This is an idea that came to my mind, and I hope you'll like it. I don't own Mako Mermaids, I only own my OC.**

Legs. Those were the things the land people apparently used to move. The other would say that it was disgusting, but for some reason, I liked it. It was so different from using your fin to swim. Those land people, they were talking, moving, laughing; they weren't that different from us.

But, they were wearing some weird things. I didn't understand why? And why weren't we allowed to go on the land? Dolphins were fun, but that place was calling me. I wanted to walk like the land people, I wanted to know what were their lives like; I wanted to know so much about them.

"Alyssa come on, dolphins are here!" Sirena pulled me by my hand. Both of us were on the surface, and I was watching the land from distance. "But…" "Don't tell me that you're looking at the land again… Alyssa, it's forbidden to go there!" She squealed. "I know Sirena…" I groaned.

Sirena was one of only two or three people I could consider my friends. The other mermaids didn't really like my obsession with the land people. But, Sirena was sweet and kind, and she was always there for me. Her best friend was Nixie, she liked to have fun and she always wanted me to have fun as well. I agreed with her about that. Then there was Mimmi.

She liked the land just like me, but I think I was more obsessed with it. I could always talk to those three about it, but sometimes, I liked to keep things to myself. Suddenly, I could hear the dolphins! "BOO!" I screamed and turned around to see Nixie laughing. She scared me!

"Looking at the land again, land girl?" She asked me teasingly. "I'm not a land girl Nixie! Do you see legs on me?" I lifted my tail up to show her while chuckling. "No, but you like land, so that's what I'm going to call you!" I pouted in fake annoyance. "You get back here!" Nixie started swimming away with me swimming after her. "Wait for me!" I could hear Sirena behind us.

I was laughing so much that I didn't notice Nixie bumping into someone. "There you are!" Maya and Sirena's sister Aquata swam to us. "Come on girls, it's time for sleep!" Aquata was leading us to Mako.  
Mako Island was where our pod lived. My favorite place there was a moon pool, and the best time to be at it in my opinion was the full moon. That was when the magic would begin.

"But the sun is still up!" I pointed at the sun at the sky which was going to set off soon. "And you have a big day tomorrow." Maya reminded me and we dived in the water before resurfacing in the moon pool. Both she and Sirena were a few years older than Sirena, Nixie and I. Tomorrow was the day the younger mermaids like us were supposed to start learning how to use our powers. Nixie found it a bit boring because it was school, but I was looking forward to it.

Finally we were going to be able to learn how to boil water and all other things! It was full moon tonight. "Night." Sirena and Nixie told me before getting themselves comfortable and falling asleep. I looked at the other mermaids, but all of them including Mimmi and her friend Ondina were also sleeping. I didn't want to sleep though.

I wanted to go out! Making sure no one was awake, I decided to go and see the land closer now. No one was going to suspect I was gone now, right? I quietly swam out of the moon pool and after making sure no one else was here; I sped up, swimming towards the place that I saw near the shore.

It was like some sort of bridge, and there were no people here. Maybe I could see land people better if I got closer? I somehow managed to get out of the water and drag myself on the sand. How much time has passed since me leaving? I looked at the full moon which looked really beautiful.

Suddenly, I felt strange. I couldn't feel my tail; it was like… like I didn't have it? I looked back to where my tail was supposed to be… only to see some two weird things replacing it! What was going on?! Those weird things were moving, and that was when I realized something. Land people had exactly same things!

But, I was a mermaid! How was this possible? _'You can worry about that later, go and see the land!'_ a voice in my head told me. And it was right. This was what I always wanted! Slowly moving legs, I was trying to be in a position like people there. It was really, _really_ awkward.

After two minutes, I finally managed to get myself in the position, but there were two problems. I had to wear something because the land people usually wore something, and I found it hard to move. How did land people manage to move like this every day?!

Every part of me hurt. I mean it. Every. Single. Part. I was trying not to fall down with my new legs. A note to myself, if you want to know more about the land people, learn how to walk first. I managed to get something weird and violet thingy from a nearby boat which I put over my head just to look normal. I just hoped no one would notice that thing disappearing from the boat.

This place was empty, no one was here, but it looked like people were having fun and celebrating something. Some weird things were passing, but I didn't know what they were. What I knew was that some weird noise was coming from them, and people in them were shouting something to me.

After fifteen minutes, I found myself on a nearby beach near some little houses. It was nice just letting your legs carry you somewhere. I felt more comfortable now, and I felt like I could do anything. I decided to sit next to the beach and watch the full moon above Mako. Mermaids usually woke up in the early morning, so I had to return to Mako soon. I wanted to come back here soon though.

"Hey!" I flinched and yelped before turning around to see someone looking at me. It was one of the land people! It was a boy, a small boy. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and he was looking at me curiously. I somehow managed to stand up and start slowly backing away from the boy.

"Wait, I just want to know who you are, I've never seen you around here!" the boy exclaimed, but I didn't listen to him. Instead, I was still backing away until my feet were touching the water. However, after about I'd say ten seconds, I felt a familiar tail replace my legs.

Before I could see the boy's reaction, I fell in the water. Underwater, I could see the boy looking at the water in shock. "A… a mermaid?" he whispered in awe and shock. I was about to leave and swim off and back towards Mako, but the boy must have known I was still here underwater. "You're a mermaid?" He asked.

I looked at the boy. He didn't seem bad, in fact, he looked rather friendly. "I am!" I resurfaced and looked at the boy who was still looking at me in awe. "Who are you?" he finally asked, a huge grin all over his face.

"My name's Alyssa." I told him simply. "Do you… do you live here?" the boy asked me. I shook my head. Why was I telling this boy who I was anyway? This was against the rules! But, since when did I care about them? I must have broken a dozen of rules already, so breaking another one wouldn't be the end of the world!

"I came here to see the land people." I finally decided to tell the boy who was confused. "Land people?" "People like you, with legs." I explained before looking up. Oh no! I was supposed to be on my way back to Mako! "Well it was nice talking to you land boy, but I've got to go!" I was about to dive in the water, only to be stopped once again. "Wait!"

The boy looked sad to see me leaving. "Will I see you again?" he asked me hopefully. I looked up, thinking. I really wanted to know more about this place, and meeting some land people and getting to know them better wouldn't hurt now, would it? "Tomorrow night, same place?" I finally suggested. The boy grinned. "Great!"

Before I could leave, I wanted to know one more thing. "Oh, and what's your name?" I turned around and asked the boy. "My name's Zac, Zac Blakely." He said with a grin, offering me a hand. I looked at it and then at Zac questioningly. "You shake it, that's what we do when we meet." He explained. I had to admit that what those people did were sometimes were really weird.

I decided not to disappoint Zac so I took his hand, shaking it. "Um… see you then, I guess?" I asked awkwardly. The boy only waved as I finally dived in the water and started swimming back towards the moon pool. When I returned there, I found it easier to fall asleep. I really did it. I was on the land, and I met a boy!

 **Reviews are much appreciated, and please tell me whether I should continue this. Until next time!**


	2. The Seventh Cycle Part 1

**Izi Wilson: Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Catm222: Thank you for reviewing, then I'll continue!**

 **Alright then, I'll keep writing this story, and just to say, I'm following Season 2, but I'll also be writing about Alyssa's backstory when she was little in flashbacks like this one in the beginning because this takes place 11 years after the Prologue. I don't own Mako Mermaids, I only own my OC!**

 _I stared in awe at all of prawns that Zac brought us to eat. I quickly took one and put it in my mouth, chewing it. Zac was staring at me a bit surprised. "You don't eat that part?" he laughed. I realized what he was aiming at._

 _"Oh, but us mermaids love it!" I explained, joining the laughter as well. Zac then took out something silver. "This is a fork." He pointed at a weird thing with three sharp ends. "Fork?" I asked curiously. "And this is a spoon." I took another object, this so called 'spoon' and looked at it. I could see my reflection in it! "And this is a knife!" Zac brought out a third object, something sharp and also silver._

 _I decided to see this so called 'knife' better. However, while I was looking at it, I accidentally cut my hand. I yelped in pain. "Lyssa, are you alright?" Zac jumped up and asked me worriedly. "I'm fine!" I brushed it off quickly. Just one question. What was with the nickname?_

 _"Stay here, I'll be right back!" Zac was running towards his house. I looked at my bleeding right hand. Blood was still coming out of it, but it was my fault when I decided to be curious. I smiled a bit. Ever since that night, Zac and I've been meeting up when I sneaked out, and he was telling me about land people. I was telling him a bit about mermaids as well, but I wasn't willing to tell him how we lived on Mako yet._

 _Zac came back three minutes later with something white which I learned was a paper. "Give me your hand." He instructed and I did so. He put the paper on my hand. I winced a bit because it hurt, but I smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Zac."_

 _"You're welcome." Zac smiled back in relief. I looked at my hand which had paper on it. That would teach me to be more careful now!_

I smiled to myself at the memory. It's been six years since I've last seen Zac and the land, which made me sad. What was he thinking? Did he think that I just ditched him like that? It wasn't my fault though. A lot of things happened recently.

While Sirena, Nixie and another mermaid called Lyla were guarding Mako during our ceremony for Aquata and other mermaids that received their Moon Rings, a land boy somehow fell in the moon pool during the full moon, which meant that he was a merman! Sirena, Nixie and Lyla were banished from the pod, but Sirena who was allowed to return was supposed to meet with the Mermaid Council today to discuss about the current situation. I missed both her and Nixie. Sure, I had Mimmi, but her best friend was Ondina, and she and I didn't really get along. My best friend was on the land, and I didn't know anything about him.

It's been three months since the incident after all. The rest of us mermaids had to find another place to call home, and Nixie and Lyla decided to join the search recently. I wanted to hear what the Mermaid Council had to say though, so did Mimmi and Ondina.

All of the mermaids were in front of Mako. Mimmi, Ondina and I were near the Mermaid Council which was talking to Sirena. "I know what we were taught about mermen, but you have to believe me." She told them. I didn't know what to think about this merman. I looked down. If he was harmless, why should we worry about him?

"Zac's not threat, he's harmless!" At hearing that name, I quickly looked at Sirena in shock. What did she say?! I must have misheard the name. But, she said Zac. I heard it loud and clear… "Sirena, we've had this discussion, if he wasn't a threat, the pod would have not fled Mako!" That Veridia was driving me crazy. Zac was _not_ a threat for God's sake! I've known him since I was six!

I wanted to tell that to her, but I had a feeling it wouldn't help at this moment. Sure, she knew about me sneaking out when I was little, but if she knew about me befriending land people, she would… I didn't want to think what she would do.

"But he's our friend, just ask Nixie and Lyla!" That was when the Mermaid Council explained to Sirena where the two of them went. I zoned out of their conversation only to hear how someone destroyed a trident and that there were some things that Sirena didn't understand.

"Tonight the merman will enter the Seventh Cycle of the moon. His connection to Mako will deepen, he won't be able to help himself! Like it or not, he's an enemy!" I wanted to object at Zac being an enemy, but who was I to tell that? One, they didn't know about my friends, two, that was a long time ago.

Zac has grown up. He's the same age as me, but the last time we saw each other was six years ago! I didn't know if he remembered me at all. Why would he remember a mermaid like me when he's met three mermaids on land? Did he change? What did he look like now? Did he still like swimming and prawns? And how could I miss that he was the merman that has caused us so much trouble?

I didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe I should just forget it? It was in the past after all. Suddenly, I felt someone pushing me towards Sirena. Mimmi, Ondina and I were then swimming towards her. "Sirena!" I hugged my friend who hugged me back.

"We have to do something about this merman." Ondina then said. I must have paled at the mention of Zac. "We've tried, he was in the moon pool during the full moon and he didn't lose his powers!" Sirena said from next to me.

"Maybe he wasn't there long enough…" Mimmi started. "You may have tried, but Mimmi, Alyssa and I haven't." Ondina said firmly, looking at Mimmi and me. Why did she include me? "Ondina, whatever you're suggesting, the Mermaid Council will never agree!" Mimmi stated. Exactly! We should just leave Zac alone. Who cared about what the Mermaid Council thought? They didn't know Zac!

"I know, that's why we're not going to ask them." She declared. Sirena only looked at us questioningly. "No, I can't do this!" I told Ondina firmly. "Why not?" she raised an eyebrow. Because I didn't want to see Zac! I didn't know whether he would recognize me and what his reaction would be! "Are you scared?" "No, I'm not!" I retorted. Ondina sighed. "Such a pity to hear that coming from a six year old mermaid who had had guts to sneak off to the land." But I was still that mermaid! I wasn't a coward. "I'm not afraid!" I exclaimed. Ondina looked at me. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Sirena was leading us somewhere underwater. I smiled at Mimmi who smiled back. Fishes were swimming around us, making this a beautiful sight. That's what I liked about being a mermaid. Being able to swim, dive and explore!

We were inside some sort of weird looking cave. "What is this place?" Ondina asked. "Somewhere safe." Sirena answered simply. "Is Za… the boy here?" I quickly corrected myself. I saw Ondina looking at me questioningly. "No." Sirena put the Moon Ring up where it was dry, saying how we had to do something before we met him.

She jumped out of the water, and on the ground, and after a few seconds, she had legs! I felt a bit happy. I was going to feel my legs again! I followed Sirena's lead, using my powers to dry my tail. However, it didn't seem to work. Maybe because I haven't been on land for many years? Sirena then used her Moon Ring on me, and after a few seconds, I had legs too!

I looked at my Moon Ring. It was the source of moonlight. That explained how I got legs nine years ago! "Thanks Sirena." I smiled, trying to stand up. I nearly fell in the water but Sirena stopped me from falling in. "Legs?" Mimmi asked, both she and Ondina looking horrified.

"How else were you thinking to get on land? You wanted to just fly over?" I asked a bit sarcastically. "If you want to talk to Zac, you've got to get them." Sirena agreed with me. Luckily we found some nice clothes after Mimmi and Ondina got legs. I put on a violet shirt with short sleeves, short blue pants and purple sandals.

It was a bit unusual walking again, but I quickly got used to it. It was like swimming. You forget it, but you also remember it easily. However, Mimmi and Ondina weren't that lucky. "I don't understand how land people can move like this!" Ondina groaned. "How can you walk Lyssa?" Mimmi asked, trying not to fall while we were going downstairs. Lyssa? Zac called me that as well…

"Alyssa? Can you hear me?" "Oh, sorry!" I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. "I was on the land before, or have you forgotten?" Apparently, a woman named Rita Santos lived here, and she was Sirena's friend. Suddenly, I could see a white cat approaching us!

Mimmi and Ondina screamed frightened and bumped each other, falling on the ground. Sirena and I looked at each other before bursting in laughter. Seriously though, cats weren't that scary! At least in my opinion.

Sirena then walked up to the cat and picked it up. "His name is Poseidon." She explained and let me pet it. I loved cats! "Just follow my lead and try not to do anything to stand out." Sirena stated. "Sir, yes sir!" I saluted.

We were walking near a familiar café. "That's him!" Sirena pointed at someone. "Who?" I asked because I didn't see. "A guy in a blue and black shirt." She explained. My eyes widened at seeing him. Zac hasn't changed much! He still had that dark brown hair and brown eyes, and he still seemed to like reading. At least from what I could see at this moment.

"He's not going to be a problem." Ondina stated. "I'll introduce you." Sirena was about to do that, but a guy with curly dirty blond hair and blue eyes stopped her. Was that… David?! "Oh, did we meet before? You look awfully familiar." David looked at me. "Oh, no, I'm just passing by." I decided to try to run away, but Ondina had my arm in her grip.

"Let's go Miss scaredy cat." I was forced to sit next to Ondina on a third chair, much to my annoyance and horror. Zac was there, he was sitting across us! Luckily, he didn't seem to pay any attention to what was happening near him. "Sirena says you're harmless." Ondina said.

I wanted to face palm. You want to talk to him, and this is the first thing you say?! "Excuse me?" Zac looked up and asked us. That didn't sound like Zac. His voice was now deeper. He didn't seem to be interested in us, much to my relief. "If you do what we tell you, you'll be fine." Ondina assured him.

"And then everything can go back to normal." Mimmi added. I didn't say a thing. Instead, I was playing with my charm bracelet and my Moon Ring, and I noticed Zac looking at all of the Moon Rings. Oh crap. He knew what we were. "Aha, so you're…" "I'm Ondina, she's Mimmi." She then pointed at Mimmi. "And this is..." "Not important!" I cut her off.

"Anyway," Ondina rolled her eyes at me. "We've come to solve your problem. You go back to being a land boy, our pod returns and everyone is happy!" "Except that I'm happy the way I am." Zac told them. I mentally cheered. Go Zac, tell them!

Suddenly, a waiter with blond hair walked to us. "Hi, what can I get you?" he asked. "Fish burger, thanks." Zac told him. "Ladies?" "Prawns and an orange juice, please." I told the waiter. "What?" Ondina asked completely clueless. "Something to eat, something to drink?" he then offered to bring them something but I didn't really catch what.

I looked up to see Zac staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. "Prawns and an orange juice?" he raised an eyebrow. That was when I realized. Crap! I used to order that every time Zac and I were at this restaurant, so of course he was going to start suspecting something because in his opinion, they didn't go well together! To be honest, no one really ate two of them together here from what I remembered. "We're not here to eat, we're here to talk." Ondina said.

"Well the talk is done." "No, as I was saying…" "Guys, I appreciate you coming all this way, but there is really nothing to worry about." Zac tried to assure Mimmi and Ondina. "Tell that to the Mermaid Council." I muttered, which made him look at me for a moment before walking away.

Mimmi and Ondina looked at each other before standing up; the latter pulling me by my hand and making me follow them. "Great timing, thank you!" Zac took a shirt to try when we entered a shop. I looked up to see a girl with brown hair in a ponytail.

Mimmi then wanted to talk to Zac so she opened the door to a changing room where he was in. "Are you out of your mind?!" I pulled Mimmi away when she started talking to Zac. One thing that bothered me for some reason was seeing Zac without a shirt… Why was that?

Zac told the girl how he'd try the shirt on later before walking away. Sirena entered the shop. I saw the girl looking at us questioningly. "Teenagers, what can you do." I laughed nervously before following Ondina outside.

Finally, I could see that the prawns arrived. I quickly sat and was about to start eating them when Zac stopped me. "I've told you that I don't need your help!" he said now a bit annoyed. "I'm not here to talk, I'm here to eat my prawns, is that a crime?!" I demanded angrily before taking one and chewing it.

Ondina then decided to join us and teach poor Zac a lesson. He was about to stand up but she made him unable to move with her powers. "You're gonna do exactly as we say." "The thing is, I like to make my own decisions, I don't take orders from you." Zac and Ondina were having a power fight by the table discreetly.

Meanwhile, I was just sitting there like a third wheel, eating the prawns and watching their argument. "Enjoy!" the waiter finally brought us our drinks. "Thanks." I smiled and nodded, trying not to stand out like those two. "Um, guys…" I started when the drinks started shaking because of their powers. Everything was shaking because of them!

Then, what I knew eventually would happen happened. The drinks were coming out, sprinkling Zac, Ondina and me! This was just great. Now I wouldn't be able to finish my prawns. Ondina and Zac looked at each other before looking at me. I knew what this meant.

This was a situation where you could either sit and let the others see you turning into a mermaid, or you could start running towards the water. I was going to be smart and use those ten seconds wisely, and I hoped those two would do the same.

"Away?" Ondina started. "Yes!" Zac and I agreed. We then quickly ran to a bench before jumping off it and over a rail, falling into the ocean. So much for not standing out… After the bubbles cleared, I looked at Ondina and Zac underwater.

Zac made 'what' hand gestures. Ondina only shook her head before swimming away. I then observed Zac's tail. It was blue instead of our golden ones. Zac then looked at me with the same expression he showed Ondina, but I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes at where Ondina went. In my opinion, she was way too stubborn for her own good sometimes.

I decided to swim away because Zac apparently didn't recognize me and I wanted it to stay that way. I knew one thing though. I've been on land for less than a day, and I already manage to have fun and get in trouble.

 **That's the first part of 'The Seventh Cycle'. Reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	3. The Seventh Cycle Part 2

**Catm222: Thanks!  
Izi Wilson: She was his friend earlier, and that won't change at least for now!  
labyrinthloverxx: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!**

 **I don't own Mako Mermaids, I only own my OC!**

"Promise me you won't go to Mako." I could hear someone saying at Rita's place. I couldn't see who it was from my hiding place though. "Evie…" Zac started. "Promise?" I peeked out of my hiding place a bit to see the girl with that ponytail standing in front of Zac. "Alright. I'll stay with you, are you happy?" He sighed.

Was that really Evie? She's changed… Why was I meeting all people I've already known today?

 _"Lyssa, come on!" Zac was pulling me by my hand. "No Zac! What if someone spills something on me and the ocean is not nearby?!" I was trying to break free. Zac got this crazy idea that we should go see this so called 'Ocean Café'._

 _I was afraid because from what he explained to me, it was a place where you could order anything to eat or drink. They also played some music there, and there were people! The only person that I've known for a while was Zac, and I was a bit nervous to meet the others now._

 _"Then I'll carry you if I have to and throw you into the ocean!" "Carry me? But I'm the taller one here!" I laughed. "So what? I'd do it anyway!" I was laughing. "Alright then!" Then, I yelped and screamed. Zac didn't hesitate to prove to me that he could carry me if he had to and he was doing just that!_

 _"Zac Blakely, put me down right now!" I was laughing. After a minute, he had to put me down. "To the Ocean Café then?" "To the Ocean Café then!"_

The two of them left. I was about to join the others in the moon pool, but someone stopped me. "You should have been more careful at the café, you could have been seen." A voice said from behind. I quickly spun around to see a woman in probably her thirties with red hair looking at me.

"It wasn't my fault, two of them were having a power fight and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time!" I explained to the woman. "I see." The woman said. I didn't pay attention though; I was looking at where Zac and Evie went out.

How much have I missed since the last time I saw them? Did they have another fight with Cam? I wished I could bring the time back where I wasn't caught sneaking away. Because of the Mermaid Council, now I couldn't look my friends in the eye. Now I was hiding like a coward. But I was afraid. The worst thing was, I broke the promise that I gave to Zac. But, we were kids back then, so it didn't matter? It mattered to me though because he's, was my best friend.

"Do you know Zac?" the woman's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I frowned. "Of course, he's a merman that caused a lot of trouble to my pod." I lied. The woman had a 'spill it' look on her face. I sighed before sitting down. The woman sat down next to me. "11 years ago, I was only six. I was obsessed with land people and land. Sirena, Nixie and Mimmi were my friends, but I still wanted to know about people." I started.

"One night, on the full moon, I decided to sneak out and see the land. I got legs and I met a young boy. That was Zac." I looked down, playing with my charm bracelet. "He was my best friend, and we've been, how do they say, hanging out for five years. I met other people like Evie, and I learned about land people. One night, when I was about to sneak out again, Veridia, member of the Mermaid Council caught me. She wanted to banish me from the pod for sneaking out for five years, but the other members convinced her to let me off with a warning. I was forbidden to go back to land, and I haven't seen Zac for a long time." I finished, looking up.

When I looked at the woman, sadness was on her face. "So that's why you're afraid of talking to him again? But, why did you come here then?" "I wanted to prove to another mermaid that I'm not a coward." The woman only nodded. "What's your name?" "Alyssa?" I said questioningly. "Alyssa, my name's Rita, and I have to tell you that I know how you're feeling. I've been in a similar situation to yours."

Rita then told me how she used to sneak out to see her lover Harry, but when the pod found out, Rita decided to leave and be with Harry who passed away. I looked at her with wide eyes. But, this was different. Maybe I should have done the same, but, I was only eleven when it happened, and Zac was my best friend… "You can't change what happened, but you can make it better." Rita told me gently.

I hugged the woman, much to her surprise, and she hugged me back. "Thank you." I whispered. "Lyssa, there you are!" Sirena entered the place. "I'm going to sing tonight at the café, do you want to come with me?" I looked at her and then at Rita who gave me an encouraging look. "I'd love to!" I grinned.

It was a night time. Sirena was singing on a chair with David playing a guitar and we were watching. I was sitting alone by a table near Zac and Evie. They were looking at Sirena, smiling and then Zac kissed Evie. Wait? Were they like….

 _I was at the beach, looking at people near me. A guy kissing a girl caught my attention. "Zac, why is he doing that?" I asked curiously. Zac frowned. "I don't really know, but mum and dad said something like how I'd know more when I got older... But they said that boyfriends and girlfriends like, hold hands, kiss and..." "Ew!" I found the kissing part disgusting, so did Zac, so we decided to run away from the sight that was harming our eyesight._

They looked so happy and… Why should I even care about that? I looked away and kept looking at Sirena instead. David was looking at her the same way those two from before were looking at each other, and he and Sirena were really cute together. Sirena was one of the best singers that I knew.

"Your prawns Miss." The waiter from earlier told me. "Thanks." I smiled. "So, how was the swim?" I looked at him questioningly before remembering that apparently it looked like we wanted to cool off to some people when we jumped into the ocean. "Quite relaxing, thanks." "But, jumping off a casino?" the waiter laughed. I shrugged. "Nobody's perfect, besides, it's awesome to try some new things." We laughed.

"So you're a fish too?" another guy with blonde hair sat next to me. "Um, no, I'm a bird." I told the guy sarcastically. "You know what I'm talking about." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, Cam." I then put a hand over my mouth. Just what I needed! "How do you know my name?" Cam asked me curiously.

He then observed me. "Do I know you?" Luckily, before I could say anything, Zac decided he finally wanted to go out for a swim. But wait, that was a bad thing tonight with all the Seventh Cycle stuff, right? Zac then stood up, telling Evie how he needed some fresh air and Cam stood up, me right after him.

"What's up?" Cam asked when we joined Evie and Sirena. "Zac's been drawn to Mako, we can't let him go there!" Evie told him. "Come on!" Sirena said and we were out of the café. Outside, Zac was looking at the full moon. Please don't tell me that he was about to become a werewolf!

The moon was beautiful tonight though… "Zac…" Sirena started. "I need to get to Mako." He said. "You said you had it under control." Evie stated. "Come on Zac, you can't go to Mako now." I started, taking his left hand. "Come on man, it's too dangerous." Cam agreed.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Zac told him while letting go of my hand harshly. I felt a bit hurt, but I felt like I also deserved it. But he was under the influence of the full moon, right? "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Zac's voice brought me back to reality. "Take it easy!" Cam started, but suddenly, he was blown away by a sudden wind!

I quickly turned around to see Mimmi and Ondina putting their hands down. What did they do that for?! Zac then started running away. "Zac!" Evie cried. I immediately started running after Zac in hopes of stopping him. "Zac, wait!" but he didn't wait. Instead, he jumped into the water.

Mimmi and Ondina then ran past me and I gave Mimmi a look of disappointment before she and Ondina jumped into the ocean as well. I decided to run to Evie, Cam and Sirena. "What are they going to do to him?" Evie asked. "I don't know, they didn't tell me." Sirena said.

"Let's go then!" I ushered the others to hurry up and Cam, Evie and I ran to a boat, but I jumped into the ocean instead. When I entered the moon pool, Mimmi and Ondina had Zac trapped in some sort of a green whirlpool. "What are you doing?!" I demanded. "Taking away his powers." Ondina answered simply.

Suddenly, Evie was next to Zac in the water! The whirlpool stopped, and the full moon went past the moon pool. "Evie! What have you done?!" Zac demanded because she was unconscious. I decided to leave the scene, do did Mimmi and Ondina.

That morning, Sirena waited for us in the moon pool. "What happened last night?" Sirena asked. "Nothing, Mimmi's potion didn't work." Ondina responded. Thankfully it didn't work because Evie stopped it but… Wait… "Evie, she was in the moon pool!" I exclaimed. Sirena looked at me in horror.

"You don't think…" Mimmi started. "Yes, I do." I told her before swimming towards docks where Zac and Evie were. Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena were soon near me. And, when Evie sprinkled herself with water, she fell into the ocean, and a few seconds after, emerged from it with a tail! "What have you done?!" Sirena turned around and told Mimmi and Ondina. So two of my friends were also mermaids. Well, a merman and a mermaid. Our lives just became a lot more interesting.


	4. Sticky Situation

**Catm222: Thanks, glad you liked it!  
As always, reviews are much appreciated. I don't own Mako Mermaids, I only own my OC.**

It was peaceful this morning. Sun was shining through the water, and I was enjoying swimming to a nearby coral reef. Fishes were passing by, and I was looking for some nice shells. I didn't want to listen to Sirena scolding Mimmi and Ondina, even though it was their fault Evie was now a mermaid.

If the Mermaid Council found out about it, we'd be done for… First for running away, and now for Evie.

 _"Just act casual." "Casual?" "You know, normal." I smirked. "My way of normal or your way of normal?" I asked teasingly. "Hey Zac!" a voice said before Zac could respond to my question. We were walking towards the Ocean Café, and Zac was giving me tips for behavior in public when a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a red shirt and white shorts ran to us._

 _"Hi Cam." Zac greeted, he and the boy clapping their hands. "Where were you last night? Evie and I thought you were going to go to the cinema with us!" "I told you yesterday Cam, I was busy." Zac told him. I was feeling a bit awkward because I didn't know the boy, but I also knew what Zac was referring to._

 _He and I were having fun at the beach last night, and we were looking for some sea shells. "Oh, it's alright, but next time, you're coming with us! And who's this?" the boy pointed at me. "Um…" I started feeling nervous."That's my friend Alyssa Evans. She's new here, and I was showing her around." Zac covered for me._

 _"I don't remember you mentioning any new girl… Just watch out for Evie!" Cam laughed. "Anyway, I'm Cam Mitchell." He offered me a hand to shake. "I know, I'm Alyssa." I shook it_.

Zac was putting on his watch and was about to exit his room when he heard a knock on the door. His parents entered. "Ready to go?" his dad Rob Blakely asked him. "Ready for what?" Zac was confused. "We're having a lunch at the club, remember?" Lauren Blakely reminded her son.

"Oh sorry, I completely slipped my mind!" Zac apologized while tying his shoes. "Let's get going!" "Actually, I was on my way to the café." "Can't you go later?" his mum asked him. Zac then explained how he had to help Evie because she was having a bad day. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I hope everything is alright!" his mum stated.

Then, Rob Blakely noticed something. "Zac, look at your room! Do you ever clean it up?" he scolded. "I know dad, but I was busy, and Evie is waiting for me." His dad only nodded, picking up a picture from Zac's table. He looked at two people in it, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Zac!" "Yes dad?" Zac who was about to leave the room in a hurry stopped. "You've never told us what happened to your friend, what was her name again? We don't see her anymore?" Zac looked at the picture before taking it from his father's hands and putting it down so no one could see it. "Alyssa? Oh, she had moved away, and I haven't heard from her since then." He said blankly.

Rob Blakely only nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. She was a nice girl." Zac left his room without a word.

I entered the Ocean Café to see Cam and Evie talking with a girl with blonde hair next to them. Evie then told Cam how they'd do something later before walking away. I decided to sit down and order something. "What can I get for you?" the same waiter from before asked me.

"Oh, a strawberry smoothie and a Mediterranean pizza, please." I told the waiter. After he left, guess who sat next to me. "Hey girl from yesterday." Cam greeted. "What do you want?" I asked wanting to get to the point. It wasn't that I didn't like Cam, in fact, we got along well when I was younger, but he didn't know it was me, so…

Cam only smirked. "How was cooling off with Zac yesterday?" I groaned. Were people still talking about Ondina, Zac and mine big splash? I shrugged. "Pretty good I have to say." I was playing with my charm bracelet which I always had with me. When I looked up, I saw Cam looking at me with wide eyes. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

I shrugged, not knowing what to tell him. "Someone bought me." I lied, but technically, it wasn't a lie. Zac gave it to me for my eleventh birthday, and I've been keeping it ever since that day. "And I know you're lying." "Why would I lie?" I asked innocently. "You're a mermaid. Who could buy you a bracelet here?"

Cam then looked like he was in thoughts. "Unless…" He looked me in the eyes shocked. "Alyssa?" he asked. "Hi Cam." I laughed nervously. "Is that really you?" he asked still shocked but with a huge smile on his face. I put a finger on my chin as if I was in my thoughts. "Let me see… Brown hair, check." I pointed at the hair. "Green eyes, check." I laughed. But, to be honest, my hair was pretty short back then, now it was obviously longer…

"Where have you been?" Cam wanted to know. "Here, I just had problems…" I didn't really want to tell him the whole story. "You live on Mako?" he asked in shock. "Zac never told me you were a mermaid!" "Really?" I asked curiously.

 _Cam, Zac and I managed to find a place to sit at the café. "Hello, what can I get for you?" a man with brown hair and blue eyes asked us. "A cheese pizza please." Cam said. The man then looked at Zac and me. "What about you two?"_

 _"A Mediterranean pizza please." Zac said politely. "And what about this young lady?" "Um…" I bit my lip. "Do you have prawns by any chance?" I asked sheepishly. The man nodded. "Anything for a drink?" "An orange juice!" Zac and Cam chorused. "Same as those two." Whatever that was._

 _Zac grinned at me and I smiled back. I was actually acting like one of them! "So Alyssa, what do you like to do in your free time? Play with dolls or read?" Cam asked curiously. "Um, I like swimming." I laughed."That's awesome, Zac is nuts about swimming, I like it, but he likes it more." I laughed before I felt something wet and cold on my dress. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." A boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes apologized. He spilled something on me… I looked at Zac in horror, which was also on his face._

 _"Crap." He said before mouthing 'run'. I didn't need to be told twice. I sprinted and ran outside the café before jumping off a rail and falling into the water. Phew, that was close._

Then, Mimmi who entered the café a minute ago went out. Zac entered the café and talked to Evie about something. At that moment, my pizza arrived. Suddenly, I could see something pink and liquid on the ground. "What is that?" I asked standing up. "That's a good question." Cam said before walking over to Zac, me after him.

That pink liquid was now on Evie's arm, and it seemed to be increasing! Then, it appeared on her legs and she was soon on the ground in her mermaid form! I gasped. "She's a mermaid." Cam said shocked. "Yes we know." Zac and I chorused before looking at each other in shock. I was looking into his brown eyes and he was looking into mine until Cam interrupted us. "Um, we have a problem here!"

We quickly covered Evie so no one could see her for now. "This isn't a complication, this is a disaster!" Cam told us. Evie was just looking at us desperately. "We have to get her out of sight. Cam, do something, you…" he then told me. "Whatever your name is, help me get her to the cool room."

"What am I supposed to do?" Cam asked in disbelief. "I don't know, just distract them, please!" Cam then ran off. I quickly took a towel and put it over Evie's tail. "Who wants to party? Because it's my birthday, and even strangers…." I looked up to see Cam standing on a chair and distracting people.

Zac and I then dragged Evie to the cool room. He was holding her left hand and I was holding her right hand. What have we got ourselves into?! One of the towels went off Evie's tail, but we had no time for that. We closed the door.

"What's happening to me?" Evie asked worriedly. "I don't know." Zac said honestly before looking at me. "What did you do to her?!" he demanded. "I didn't do anything; I don't know what those two are doing!" I defended myself angrily.

Suddenly, Evie's mermaid bra was replaced with her normal clothes. What were Mimmi and Ondina doing?! "Zac, do something!" "Close your eyes!" she did so, and Zac and I tried to use our powers to dry her tail, but then something else happened. Evie was in her shorts, but she had her mermaid bra on now!

"At least we got half of you back." Zac tried to look on the bright side. "I don't want to be half fish, half person, that's worse than being full fish!" "But you were half fish half person when you were a mermaid." I pointed out, making her groan.

Then, someone knocked on the door. I got to them but didn't open them. "What's going on?" I could hear Cam asking. "We're in a sticky situation, Cam." I told him through the door. Zac then told Cam to go away, and I was about to use my powers to dry Evie, but she stopped me. "Stop, you'll make it worse!" But it was worse anyway!

Now, Evie was completely a mermaid, and she was completely covered in that pink substance! She screamed while Zac and I were standing there, gaping. Cam entered the cool room. "What have you done to her?" he asked Zac and me shocked.

"It's not Zac and her; it's those mermaids, the new ones!" Evie stated. I felt thankful that she was defending me. "What's happening? The mermaids said they were going to fix me!" "If that's what they're trying, it's definitely not working." Zac stated the obvious. "This looks like Mimmi, with the northern pod potions…" I muttered, remembering that she was from the Northern pod. She's showed me what she knew about spells more than once.

We managed to convince Cam to guard the door, but I couldn't help seeing that he and Zac were fighting. Why though? I mean, they were always on good terms… "I'm doing this only for Evie and her." He pointed at Evie and me before leaving.

The door opened again, only this time, Sirena came in. "Did you do this?" Zac asked and Sirena looked at Evie in shock. "Of course not! Mimmi was casting a spell; it was supposed to turn Evie back!" "But it didn't." I pointed out.

Someone had to stop those two. I sprinted out of the cool room, ignoring Cam's questions and jumping into the ocean. Soon, I was at Rita's place and I jumped out of the water before I dried myself. Zac then jumped out as well, much to my surprise.

I ran upstairs to see Mimmi and Ondina with two vials filled with something pink. "Stop with that spell!" I demanded. "And why would we do that?" Ondina demanded. I glared at her. "Because it's not working!" "Evie's stuck in the café in the cool room and any minute now someone is going to see her as a mermaid! Doesn't that worry you?" Zac joined me.

It didn't seem to worry Mimmi though. I was disappointed in her. I could understand Ondina, but Mimmi? "Maybe they're right?" She told Ondina. "We don't answer to land boys!" Zac then decided to use his powers, and I was ready as well.

"Stop, or we'll make it stop!" Zac threatened. "Don't!" Ondina threatened. "We will if you don't!" I warned angrily. We used our powers to break the figure which was made from that pink substance. However, Mimmi also joined in, but eventually, the pink substance was coming out, sprinkling Mimmi and Ondina who found themselves on the ground with their tails.

I smirked at them. "That will teach you a lesson." I was about to jump into the water and go to Mako when Zac came beside me. "I think I owe you an apology for accusing you like that." He told me a bit embarrassed. "Oh, it's alright!" I shrugged it off.

"No, I shouldn't have done that, but it's just that, with all that happened to Evie…" I laughed. "I know, but I think those two won't try to do anything any time soon." "Anyway, I think we may have got to a wrong start. Can we be friends, um…" he then laughed. "Sorry, it's just that I've never caught your name." "Oh, you can call me Allie." I said without thinking and shook his hand.

 _"Race you to the ocean!" "Last one is a rotten fish!" "Oh, that's not fair!"_

"Allie? That's a nice name." Zac commented. "Thanks." I smiled. I couldn't tell him that it was me, not yet, but this way, I could start from the beginning again.


	5. A New Tail

**Catm222: Thanks and I'm glad you like it! Something like that with Cam will definitely happen eventually!** __

 _Thankfully no one saw me turning into a mermaid. I decided to swim to a beach near Zac's house because that was our usual meeting place. Five minutes later, Zac was running towards it. "Were they surprised?" I asked curiously._

 _"They were, but I said that you just wanted to cool off." Zac shrugged his shoulders. I sighed in relief. "You never told me how come you have legs. I mean you're a…" "I know, but I don't know either." I said honestly. "How about we go for a swim?" I suggested wanting to change subject. "Um, in case you haven't known, you're a mermaid, and I'm…" Zac started sarcastically. "I know! Look, I'll teach you how us mermaids swim!" I cut him off laughing._

"Alyssa, you're being ridiculous." "No Cam, I'm not!" I retorted and folded my arms. After that Evie sticky incident and another incident which involved Ondina disappearing in a Merman Chamber which we've found in the forest of Mako, Cam and I got to sit down and have a proper talk about what happened while I was gone. They were going to a high school now and their principal was Rita, Zac and Evie were dating, Cam and Zac weren't best friends anymore….

"But why did you fall out?" I asked curiously. "I… I tried to rule over Mako with a trident and become a merman." Cam stammered sheepishly refusing to look me in the eye. My eyes widened. "What?!" I all but shouted, making everyone at the Ocean Café look at me. Cam quickly covered my mouth and smiled at people. "Nothing to see here people, she's… you know girls when they're on their period." I glared at Cam, knowing what he was talking about very well.

That was an awful and dirty lie. "How could you do that?!" I hissed in disbelief at what he did in the past and at his awful lie. Cam lifted his hands up and backed away from me. "It didn't work!" he defended himself. "Thankfully." I muttered. "Anyway, back to business. We need to find Zac!" Cam was changing the subject again, much to my annoyance.

"No!" I said firmly. Cam cocked his head. "How long do you intend to hide like a fish in a cage?" I glared at him again. "Sorry, I know you are a fish…" Another glare. "Poor choice of words." He finished. "Indeed." I said feeling offended. "How do you expect me to talk to him anyway? Oh hi Zac, it's me Alyssa, the mermaid girl who you haven't seen for a long time and had decided to finally show up?" "Yes?" "NO!" I stood up from the table, accidentally knocking over a glass of juice.

People were looking at me like I was crazy. "Don't pay any attention to her, she's…" Cam started but I was already on my way out. "Whatever happens, I'm Allie, not Alyssa!" I shouted to Cam when the others weren't paying attention.

If Cam told Zac that it was me, I'd kill him instantly. However, while I was walking towards the dock where the ships were, I just had to be clumsy and bump into someone. "Sorry." I muttered, not really paying attention to who the person was when the person grabbed my hand. "Aly… I mean Allie, it's alright!"

My eyes widened and I looked up to see Zac staring at me. "Oh!" I all but squealed like a little girl. "Just what made you so mad?" He asked me rather amused, ready to hear about my problem. I found it easier to be around him now, as another person, and it was just relaxing. Zac was still as friendly as ever, he still liked to read, swim, prawns, and I felt happy because this was a déjà vu. Actually, after the incident with Ondina, he told me that if anything bothered me, I could talk about it.

"They… they…" I looked around trying to think of a good excuse because I doubted Zac would be happy if he heard I was talking to his former best friend. "They've run out of prawns!" I pointed at the café accusingly. "Really?" Zac raised an eyebrow in amusement. I nodded. He then started laughing.

What was so funny? I mean, I knew it was a lie but, if it happened, it wouldn't be funny at all! "Sorry, it's just that it never happened, and with you being a huge prawn lover, I totally understand." Zac stopped laughing. "Is it usual for you mermaids to like them so much?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Mimmi adores them." I responded with a giggle, suddenly noticing that we were walking around the docks and towards the beach.

 _"You need to feel the water, be one with it. Let the water carry you, and in one moment, you'll know when you're successful." That was what I told Zac when I was telling him about how I was swimming ten minutes ago._

 _Right now, both of us were underwater, and fishes were swimming around us. Zac pointed at a manta near us which was moving on the ground slowly. I smiled at the sight before noticing a shell that looked like a snail on the ground and taking it._

 _Then, more fishes swam past us and I felt happy here underwater._

"So, what do you like to do in your free time? Other than eat prawns of course. Do all of you mermaids do this magic, you know stuff?" "I like to read." I blurted out before realizing my mistake. Mermaids weren't supposed to do that! "It's… it's because I like all the land people stuff." I stammered.

Then, it was an awkward silence before we burst in laughter. I could see Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena walking near us, and then, I heard a voice. "Zac!" Evie walked to us. "Hi Evie." Zac kissed her on a cheek. I felt like a third wheel here, so I was preparing to walk away quietly when Evie looked at us.

"What are you two…" "We were just taking a walk!" I quickly covered. "Um… yes!" Zac agreed with me. "Anyway, you two go and have fun, see you later!" I saluted before walking towards my other mermaid friends.

Ondina was looking at me suspiciously when I joined them. "What are you doing with him? He's a land boy!"She hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Is it a crime to walk around a beach with your friends?" I asked sarcastically, but for some reason, saying that just felt wrong. "He's not a friend!" Ondina retorted. "Yes, he is!" Sirena argued.

"He's not that bad…" Mimmi trailed off. Ondina rolled her eyes. "Look, just because Alyssa is in her 'I like the land boy' situation doesn't mean that we should stop our mission!" "Where did you get that idea?" I asked icily with my fists clenched. "What…" "You know what? I don't know why I'm listening to you anyway!" I stalked off, ignoring Cam trying to stop me and wondering why Ondina's words were bothering me so much.

 **There it is! As always, reviews are much appreciated and do you think that I should do Season 3 after this (you know, when Weilan comes, not the second part of season 2)? Until next time!**


	6. Bad For Business Part 1

**Hi guys! Sorry for waiting, but I had a writer's block… Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and now here's the next one! I don't own Mako Mermaids, I only own my OC!**

"Alyssa's in love! Alyssa's in love!" Mimmi was singing while we were on a surface a bit away from Mako. "Mimmi!" I hissed. "Alyssa's in…" I covered her mouth once I saw Sirena and Ondina swimming near us. "We already know what you're talking about Mimmi so don't bother." Ondina waved it off with her hand.

I put my hands off Mimmi's mouth and glared at Ondina. "And just what are you referring to?" I demanded. Ondina simply rolled her eyes. "To your land boy of course! Zac did this; Zac did that, all we ever hear you talking about lately is Zac!" All I felt at the moment was this sudden anger and an increasing heart rate. "I dare you to say that again!" I shouted angrily.

"All we ever hear you talking about lately is…" Sirena pulled Ondina away by her hand while giving me a look of disappointment. She knew I could easily fall for Ondina's provocations, and this time was no exception. Now, where exactly did Mimmi get this 'Alyssa's in love' thing? Well, it all happened a week ago…

 _I was preparing to go to Zac's place. We were intending to watch a horror film, which felt like a déjà vu because we used to do that when we were younger. Not that he knew that though. I liked this proposition of his though. It all happened when we started talking about films, and Zac said how he knew some really scary films. I knew that really well, and sometimes I used to scream at the TV when I was little because of the films Zac usually picked for us to watch._

 _Anyway, I was in front of his house, so I knocked on the door. They opened few seconds later. "Hi Allie." Zac greeted and I waved nervously. "Go ahead, come in." He motioned for me to come in his room and I did it slowly while looking around slowly. His bed was not messed like it used to be when we hung out, his table was now squeaky clean, but what caught my mind was one picture._

 _I walked to the table slowly and picked it up. My eyes widened at seeing it. Zac and I were on the picture, smiling at the camera and pointing 'victory' signs at the camera while in front of a cliff which was looking at the ocean. I still remembered that day. We were celebrating my eleventh birthday, and my smile was really odd with two baby teeth missing from my mouth. I was wearing a turquoise dress; my hair was in a bob hairstyle with a light blue headband because my hair was the shortest out of all mermaids when I was little._

 _Now, I considered that ironic because the hair was going a bit past my waist. Zac was wearing a blue shirt with green stripes and black shorts, his newly grown teeth making his smile look awkward as well. At least he had some teeth; I had none of the two back then! Rob Blakely, Zac's dad took that picture with his camera._

 _Cam, Evie, David and Carly were on that birthday as well, but this was taken after they went home. Tears started brimming in corners of my eyes at that memory. "Um…" Zac started while coming next to me. "Oh, sorry!" I quickly put the picture down where it was before. But what really surprised me that he kept it here after all this time… He could have just thrown it away for all I knew…_

 _"It's alright!" Zac shrugged it off. "If you don't mind me asking, who are those two?" I pointed at Zac and me on the picture. "Oh, that's me and my best friend." He replied simply. "Okay…" I stated awkwardly and started brushing my hair nervously. Better that than to start fiddling with my bracelet anyway. "So how about we watch that film?" He suggested._

 _I nodded. "What's the name of it?" I asked curiously. "Oh, you'll like it. It's called 'Sinister'." Zac replied with a smirk on his face. And after half an hour I knew Zac was joking when he said that. The film was… a horror! What was I expecting from him though? "What's that thing?" I asked frightened and pointed at a weird looking guy which was standing in a hallway. His face was rather…. Unpleasant and hair was going over his face._

 _"That's Bughuul, or how kids call him Mister Boogie." Zac replied in amusement. He really liked horror. We used to watch those films at night, and it was a night time at this moment…_

 _Sun rays were going at my eyes, waking me up. What happened here? That was when I noticed something. Zac's right hand was over my right shoulder and my head was lying on his chest… However, the worst thing was that Mimmi was standing in front of both of us, looking at us in surprise and… excitement?_

 _"Mimmi, it's not what it looks like…" I started and stood up. Mimmi squealed. "I knew it!"_

Luckily Mimmi didn't tell anyone. Ondina was already suspecting I don't know what so that's why she was telling me I was obsessed with Zac. But I knew that I wasn't! Unfortunately, Mimmi not saying anything didn't stop her from teasing me. I knew Zac didn't tell anyone either because if he did, Evie would probably say something that wasn't nice…

And if she found out, I'd be dead for sure. Not because she would kill me, but because I would kill myself… I was an awful person… Who else did something like this with their best friend who already had a girlfriend? Cam told me they've been a couple for a while after all… "But you looked so cute on that couch!" Mimmi interrupted me. "Mimmi please, if Zac and Evie hear you, I'll be beheaded. It was an accident and that was it."

Mimmi frowned. "But why?" "Because Evie is Zac's girlfriend." I tried to elaborate it to her how it wouldn't be nice if Evie knew about it. Besides, we were good friends when I was little, and I didn't want to ruin that…

Meanwhile, Cam wanted to talk to Zac near the Ocean Café. "Leave me alone!" Zac shouted angrily after Cam called out his name for a hundredth time. Cam didn't stop though. "What were you doing with Aly… I mean Allie back there?" He demanded and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." Zac replied coldly but Cam could notice a bit of red on his cheeks. "You do. Come on, even _I_ could see that you two looked so peaceful next to each other…" "Stop!" Zac hissed.

Cam shook his head. "When will you get it through your thick head that you like her?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't! In case you haven't known Cam, I have a girlfriend, and she won't be happy if she hears you talking about this, now leave me alone!" Zac marched off. Cam shook his head in disbelief. "Those two are out of their mind…" He muttered.

I was on my way to meet up with Zac and Erik. Why Erik you might ask? Well, it turned out Erik was a merman as well, Zac told me that. However, in my opinion, Erik looked a bit… strange. It wasn't that I didn't like him, but he was giving off weird vibes to me. I agreed to go out for a swim with those two only because Zac asked me.

By the time I was a bit away from the Ocean Café, Zac and Erik were under a willow tree. "Hi!" I greeted with a smile and ran to them. "Hi!" Zac greeted back. "Wait… We were waiting for _her_?" Erik pointed at me in surprise. "She's a mermaid too." Zac told him.

Erik simply nodded. "Are we going or not?" He asked and got ready to dive. Soon after that, all three of us jumped into the water, racing towards Mako Island.


	7. Bad For Business Part 2

**And I'm back! Sorry for the wait but I had a writer's block, thank you all for reviewing and now on to the next chapter! I only own my OC!**

Guys and I were racing underwater, fishes swimming out of the way in process. I was in between Zac and Erik, and I looked at both of them with a small smile. Zac returned it with a smirk, so did Erik before he sped up, me doing the same immediately after. Finally, after all those years, Zac and I got to have a proper race!

We wanted to do it a long time ago, but we could do it only on land and never in water because Zac couldn't exactly breathe underwater back then. And when we were racing on land he would usually win because I was rusty compared to him when it came to walking.

At one moment, we swam to the surface to get some air. "I thought I was fast!" Zac commented. "I'm doing this longer than you, I don't know for her, but she is fast!" Erik responded. "I've been doing this ever since I was small." I stated a bit proudly with a grin. "Seriously, when we were there, you two were gone and then I was like, where did you go?" Zac responded in amusement.

"You wanna see more?" I asked playfully. "Sure!" Erik simply smiled. "You're good, both of you have real speeds!" He commented. "Why thank you!" I responded and Zac said the same before we dove underwater once again. And, we were swimming right past a coral reef when we resurfaced, but what we saw wasn't good at all.

A boat was going in our direction, and it was moving fast! "Quick, underwater!" Erik told us and we did so, hiding and waiting for the boat to pass. After it did, we were on the surface once again. "What are they doing here?" I asked in utter confusion. Boats never passed here! Well, almost never, Zac and Cam were one of the exceptions.

Zac frowned. "That's Evie's dad!" He pointed out. What?! "Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded in confirmation. "We're too close." Erik then said. "What do we do then?" "We'd better get out of here, find Evie and talk to her about this." Zac responded to my question. And that was exactly what we did.

 _"Race you to the ocean!" I exclaimed excitedly once Zac and I were running towards the beach. "Last one is a rotten fish!" Zac shouted back. "That's not fair!" I exclaimed playfully, trying to be fast but that was simply impossible, especially with those legs of mine. And, Zac was already at the winning spot when I ran to him, a smirk on his face._

 _"One day I'll beat you!" I responded once I fell on him, both of us wrestling on sand. "And I'll be waiting for that day." Zac responded jokingly, making me roll my eyes. "I will, I know I will!" I declared before we burst into laughter, laughing on the sand next to each other. "Zac!" I could hear a female voice calling._

 _Both of us sat up to see a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes running to where we were. She was wearing a green shirt and blue shorts. "Oh, Evie!" Zac greeted once she hugged him and they fell on the ground. I was feeling a bit awkward, just being here while they were doing that… "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" She stated with a small smile. Zac raised an eyebrow. "I was here, but why?"_

 _"We were supposed to be with our parents at the dinner tonight, remember?" "Oh, yes!" Zac face palmed in disbelief. "How could I forget that?!" "It doesn't matter now." The girl said before looking at me. "Who's this?" She pointed at me. I waved awkwardly, feeling completely useless and like I was at a wrong place._

 _"That's my friend." Zac responded simply. The girl nodded before smiling. "I'm Evie." She waved back. "I'm Alyssa." I responded with a silly grin. Evie seemed nice, but again, I was feeling like I shouldn't be here. "Anyway, Zac, your parents are looking for you, and they told me to go get you, so let's go!" She stood up and gave him a hand which he took._

 _He then looked at her. "Ok." He simply said before looking at me. "Lyssa…" "You go, they're looking for you, in fact, isn't that their voices I hear?" I pushed them a bit forward. "I hope to see you again." Evie told me and smiled before she and Zac went to their parents while I was sitting on sand, looking at the tonight's full moon._

When we were outside the water, we dried our tails and Zac took out his mobile phone, seeing he had got a message before. It was from Evie, and it was a warning about the tourists. Erik, Zac and I walked into the Ocean Café, seeing Evie, Sirena, Mimmi and Ondina sitting there. Zac and I sat on two free chairs and Erik was behind us.

"Did you get my message?" Evie asked Zac. "Yes, we saw your dad's boat." He responded. "You three were at Mako?" Ondina asked while looking at the three of us. I nodded. "Don't worry, he didn't see us." Erik told her. "We need to stop them." "But why? I mean, when you go, you can always cloak yourselves." Erik pointed out.

That was true, but I didn't want to hide on my own island! I was born there, and I was going to be who I was at that place! "It's our home, one of only places where we are ourselves." I told him. "Yes, and making ourselves invisible is not a solution." Ondina stated and looked at me for a moment. "It's your father, keep him away." She then told Evie before walking out, Erik right after her.

Zac, Evie and Mimmi left soon after that, leaving Sirena and me all alone. I frowned and rested my head on a right shoulder. "We've got to do something about this." Sirena told me with determination on her face. "I agree, but what? It's Evie's dad after all, we don't know him!" "We don't know him, but we can get to know him." She then told me and I smirked, knowing what she was thinking.

"What are we waiting for?" And we ran out of the café, jumping into water.

Meanwhile, Zac was with Evie, helping her put silverware on a table at her house. "What were you doing with Erik and that mermaid on Mako?" She asked him. "Oh, Erik, Allie and I were racing." He responded simply. Evie looked at him questioningly. "You mean Alyssa?" She asked. Zac shook his head. "No, it's Allie." He corrected her with a frown at the mention of the name she said. "It's just that, we don't know what they're doing here." She told him.

"She is with Mimmi, Ondina and Sirena." Zac pointed out in confusion. "Yet she was against them for trying to change you and me back." Evie then argued. "Sorry. She just reminds me so much of Alyssa…" Zac frowned even more at hearing that name again. "Well she moved away, it just isn't her, and that's it." He responded rather angrily for some reason while putting a fork on the table harshly.

Before Evie could say anything, her dad joined them.

Sirena and I were spying on divers underwater behind one huge rock. It looked like there was a huge machine, and it was giving them air. This wasn't good at all! They were taking pictures, and we were about to swim away when I accidentally knocked down one rock with a tail. Knwoing that they must have noticed it, Sirena gave me a look of panic before both of us swam away the most quietly we could.

We resurfaced in the moon pool where Mimmi and Ondina were. "They've got divers all over the reef!" Sirena stated. "Well they can't stay down there forever!" Ondina argued. "Oh yes they can. They have a machine which provides them breath to their tanks." I told her. "So we're prisoners in our own moon pool?" Mimmi asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much yes. Like fishes in their aquarium." I stated. "This is unacceptable." Ondina said in disbelief as well. We had to wait whole morning for divers to go away for some reason and then we finally swam to land. After taking a walk, Mimmi, Sirena and I entered Rita's place only to see Zac going out angrily.

Ondina was looking at where he exited angrily. "What happened?" I asked in confusion. "Your friend apparently thinks that I cooked the compressor thing and destroyed someone's job!" She exclaimed in frustration. "You didn't?" "Of course I didn't! Mako may be my home, but I have no idea in the world what that stupid thing even is!" She argued. And I believed her.

"We have to talk to Zac." Sirena stated with her arms folded and Mimmi nodded. "But where is he?" She then asked. "Probably at the Ocean Café?" I suggested. And we found him just there, sitting ouside by one table and looking at a menu. We quickly sat in three chairs. "Ondina didn't do it." Mimmi stated. "Of course you'd say that." Zac argued while putting the menu away.

I shook my head. "It's the truth, she really didn't do it!" I told him calmly. "The four of us were trapped inside the moon pool all morning by divers; she was with us all the time!" Sirena said. "I know Ondina can be frustrating, but she didn't damage anything!" Mimmi added, making Zac look away with a frown. "We're going to the Moon Pool." Sirena then told me before she and Mimmi made a run for it.

I stayed in my chair though, and that was when Zac looked at me. "Do you believe in this?" He asked me. I nodded with a frown. "Ondina doesn't even know what the compressor is, none of the mermaids do!" I pointed out and he simply nodded with a finger on his chin. "And what do you think about this?" "Me?" I was taken aback a bit by his question. "Yes, you." "Well, I don't really want divers to swim around the place where I grew up; it's my home, but at the same time, if it's destroying the business of Evie's father…." "I get it, it's a place where you're safe, where you can be yourself." I nodded now.

"What is your place?" I then blurted out. "What?" He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "A place where you can be yourself." I quickly explained nervously for some reason. "Well, sea is where I feel most comfortable." "Sea?" "Yes. When this first happened to me, Cam only knew about me being a merman, and until Sirena and two more mermaids met me, I liked it, but at the same time, I was the only one like that."

I frowned. "Different, like standing out?" I asked, knowing that feeling very well. "Now it's better, with more of people knowing about this but keeping it a secret." He nodded. I was about to say something else, opening my mouth when Evie's voice could be heard. "Zac!" She walked to behind him. "Hey Evie." Zac kissed her on a cheek and she smiled, making me want to run away from the scene. I was feeling like a third wheel once again, and for some reason I didn't like what I was seeing…

"I'll just go then…." I trailed off while standing up with a huge grin. I must have looked like an idiot. They then looked at me and Zac opened his mouth to say something only for me to be quicker. "See you!" And I walked away the most calmly I could, but I tripped on something along the way, making it obvious that I was a total nutcase.

I was at Rita's place, playing with water in one glass. Rita came in with some books but she dropped one accidentally, making Poseidon mew loudly in fright, and I twisted my hand in shock to see what happened. "Sorry." Rita apologized, picking up the book which looked interesting. "Can I see it?" I asked and she nodded, giving it to me.

When I returned to sit down and start reading the book, I looked at the glass in astonishment. Water in it was no longer liquid, it was like, like it was some sort of a jelly or solid thingy! I frowned a bit before touching it, and it was really like that kind of stuff. How did that happen? That was when Zac entered the room.

"It's Erik; he was the one who cooked the compressor!" He told me. I remembered our talk at the Café this morning. "It does make sense." I stated. "I caught him a while ago trying to do it." Zac then told me. Ondina then came inside, and we quickly told her how it was Erik. She frowned at hearing that, her arms folded.

The next morning, I was at docks, watching tourists going to Mr. McLaren's boat. "It worked!" Mimmi came beside me and grinned. "What worked?" I asked her in confusion. "Tourists are now going to see humpback whales, not Mako!" She explained. "You did it?" I asked in surprise, knowing that she knew how to speak their language. She nodded with a smile. "News and gossips travel fast in their world!"

And when we were at Rita's place, Sirena, Ondina, Zac and Evie were there. "I can't believe you pulled it off!" Evie declared. "News travel fast!" Mimmi said. "Mimmi knows how to speak humpback whale fluently." Sirena explained. "No way!" Zac stated with a smile in disbelief. And that was when Mimmi said something that should have sounded weird to me, but it didn't. _'I'm hungry, does anyone have food?'_ The others, on the other hand, were looking at her in confusion. "What did she say?" Zac asked.

Mimmi then translated, and I chuckled along with the others. Zac then walked to Ondina who was a bit aside. "How do you say I'm sorry?" Mimmi then told Zac, her words making perfect sense to me, even though I didn't know why. Since when did I understand that? I knew how to speak dolphin, but this was confusing.

And Zac then tried to copy her words, but it came out totally differently, making Ondina look at him with a bit of amusement before laughing at seeing him. _'Ondina, you have cute feet!'_ I burst in laughter along with the others but he was confused. Mimmi then translated again and he tried to say it again only for Ondina to stop him. "Alright, apology accepted!" But Zac wanted to try more, so I quickly threw one pillow at him in amusement, only to receive one back right in my face.

And soon, all of us were throwing pillows at each other. Ondina managed to get to me throughout this fight. "Sorry and thank you for believing me." She told me and I smiled, throwing another pillow at her before being hit by another one yet again.


	8. Awakening

**Izi Wilson: Thanks!  
bookworm9720: Here it is!  
Guest: Thank you!  
Well, I got my inspiration back and here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it! I don't own Mako Mermaids, I only own my OC!**

 _Sun was shining through water. I was spinning around underwater, enjoying this beautiful day along with two dolphins. "I'm hungry!" One of them squeaked, making me chuckle before I waved bye to them so they could go find food. That was when I noticed something really familiar lying on the ground and I swam closer to sand, picking up an old looking sea snail shell which was grey in color._

 _I frowned a bit. Why did this shell look so familiar? I could have sworn I've seen it somewhere before, but where… That was when it came to me. It looked just like the seashell I wanted to give to Zac for his 12_ _th_ _birthday six years ago right before Veridia… I didn't even want to finish that thought. What was this thing doing here?_

 _Those kinds of shells could only be found in really deep places, yet it was lying here freely… I took the shell without thinking and started swimming towards our moon pool rather quickly. Whatever I did, I had this intense feeling of sadness and guiltiness and I couldn't get rid of it no matter hard I tried… Something inside me hurt, and I had no idea what!_

 _By the time I got to the moon pool, it wasn't empty at all, much to my surprise. I quickly looked up to see… Zac. But he was looking at me as if I had done something terrible, his glare promised nothing but death, hatred and revenge… I opened my mouth to say something to ease the tension but I was cut off. "Don't even bother,_ _ **Allie**_ _…" He spat angrily, saying the name in a weird way. "Zac, what's…" I started in confusion only to be cut off once again._

 _"And now you're acting all confused. Amazing." He commented sarcastically before folding his arms and looking away. "I don't understand…" "WHO ARE YOU FOOLING HERE ALYSSA?!" Zac suddenly roared and glared back at me. Hearing him shouting at me felt as if I was stabbed by something, but hearing him saying my real name made it even worse. How did he…_

 _"What is it? Now you're all quiet Alyssa, I don't remember you being like that when we were kids." He spat. HE KNEW? "I can explain…" I started trying to sound calm even though my voice was giving me away easily and I was trembling by now. "You don't have to explain anything to me, not anymore mermaid." He suddenly took the shell out of my hands before throwing it at a wall behind me, making it break…_

"Alyssa, wake up!" Someone was shaking me by my shoulders, making me open my eyes and look around in shock. I was in the moon pool with Mimmi, Sirena and Ondina who were looking at me worried. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" I exclaimed without thinking. Ondina frowned. "It didn't look that way when Mimmi was shaking you." She pointed out.

Sirena swam to me. "You were saying Zac's name in your sleep and you were near to shouting…" She told me worriedly. "It was just a nightmare, but thanks." I told the blonde mermaid with a smile before she hugged me tightly and I returned it. "You know that you can tell us anything?" Mimmi asked me. "I know." I nodded.

"I still don't understand what made you shake and shout so much when it's Zac you were talking to." Ondina mused. You had no idea… "She's right, you know. I mean, whenever we see you with Zac you get along well." Sirena added, still looking at me in worry. "Whatever. Tonight's the full moon, and it looks like we're going to have to keep an eye out for Evie because it's her first full moon." Ondina rolled her eyes.

Oh yes, today was the day Zac and Evie became werewolves… "I just can't wait for the moon to rise." I told them sarcastically, making all three of them roll their eyes. Sometimes I really hated this happening.

 **Third Person's POV**

"We're going camping and we're going to have a great time." Rob Blakely told his son while he was in the room with him and Evie. "But…" Zac started only to be cut off. "No buts, the three of us are going and that's it!" "Three?" Zac asked questioningly. "Yes, three, you, Cam and I." And hearing that made Zac stop. He was supposed to go with his former friend?!

"Cam?" He asked in disbelief. Rob Blakely nodded while looking at his fishing baits. "Yes, Cam, it's about time you two got over whatever's been going on between you two." He commented. "And that's just great." Zac stated sarcastically. "I'll be fine Zac, girls' night, you three go!" Evie then told him. "But…" "Trust me." She smiled before leaving father and son alone.

Rob Blakely turned around to look at his son and confusion. "I don't understand why you're refusing to make up with Cam so much. You, Alyssa and I had such a great time when…" "So what?" Zac suddenly cut him off. That was when Rob Blakely got the message. "I get it that you're still upset with Alyssa…" "I _never_ want to hear that name again." Zac commented blankly before stalking out of the room, making Rob Blakely sigh.

 **Alyssa's POV**

I was sitting in the Ocean Café inside and waiting for pizza to arrive. I knew it was our job to keep an eye on Evie, but I just couldn't do a thing… Did Zac really hate me so much? At this moment I was thankful for lying, but I was also feeling incredibly bad… Maybe I should just tell him the truth? _"So he could start shouting at you? NO WAY!"_ A voice pointed out and I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts. She was right; I wasn't going to risk my friendship with Zac after I've just got it back… But… Alyssa was Zac's friend, but what about _Allie?_

What if he just pitied me, a mermaid who had to take his and his girlfriend's powers away but just couldn't? That was when I noticed someone coming towards me in hurry. "Hey Allie," Zac breathed and sat across me in a chair. "Hi." I simply waved. "Is something wrong?" He suddenly asked me with his eyebrows furrowed. I quickly shook my head. "No, I'm just thinking." He frowned but said nothing. "Look, here's the thing. My father wants Cam to go with us camping so I was hoping whether you'd like to come with us as well?"

That was what we used to do together… No, I shouldn't do it. He was completely fine with Cam and Mr. Blakely so…. "I'm sorry, but I can't." I responded quietly. "Please?" He looked at me and I met his pleading eyes. "Why do you want me to go so badly?" I sighed. "I've told you how I feel about Cam and him becoming friends with Erik, and I need some company." He responded simply.

He didn't like what he told me at all and I knew that… But like this, maybe I could keep an eye on him? The full moon was tonight after all! "I'll go then." I responded simply. Zac grinned. "Thanks Allie, I knew I could count on you!" I smiled back nervously. "Thank me if I survive this night." "You will, it's not that hard, I'll show you! Besides, it's full moon tonight and I can't refuse, so…" I knew Mr. Blakely wouldn't accept no as an answer when it came to camping. "I get it, you can count on me." I tried my best to smile and that was when I noticed something.

My right hand was in his and I… I liked it? "Great, how about I show you what we have to bring?" "Um, sure." And soon he pulled me out of the chair, leading us out of the Café after I left money on the table.

 _I was swimming through the ocean, looking for something really nice that I could give to Zac for his birthday. Even though collecting seashells was kind of our hobby or thing, I wanted to find something different, something special…_

 _Whatever I found, it looked like something I've already found or seen before, so that meant that I should go looking somewhere deeper. I started going to greater depth and I couldn't help noticing that no plants and fishes were there… Finally, after what seemed like forever, I found an old looking grey sea snail shell._

 _As soon as I got out of water, I sneaked to Zac's room quietly and left the shell on his table. However, a small part of it at the end broke and stayed in my right hand. It was hardly visible, but still… I had to go! If the mermaids found out I was gone… I smiled at seeing my best friend sleeping, knowing I'd see him in a few hours again… But then I had no idea how wrong I was._

After we got what we needed, Zac and I decided to go by a different boat to Mako because of Mr. Blakely. By the time we got through the forest, Cam and Mr. Blakely were waiting with chairs and stuff for cooking and all other things. "About time you showed up." Mr. Blakely pointed out once he and Cam turned around to look at us.

Cam looked at me with a raised eyebrow and Mr. Blakely was surprised. "That's my friend and I wanted her to come with us." Zac quickly explained. "Sure, you're free to join." His father responded while still looking at me but this time as if he was thinking about something. "Well, you and your friend, what's your…" "Allie." Cam commented. "Thank you Cam. Well, you and Allie can set up tents while Cam and I go fishing, how about that?" "I agree Mr. Blakely." Cam told him while smirking at Zac and then at me. Why was he doing that?

"The thing about setting a tent is that…" Zac started once he got all pieces of tent out. "You need to lay it where it's an open area." I helped him lay it out. "Stake down the corners." He did so. "Connect the tent poles?" I spoke up sheepishly, remembering a bit what Zac taught me when we were camping together years ago.

"Um, yes. Then you…" "Assemble the frame and secure the rain-fly of the tent?" Zac raised an eyebrow a bit. "Yes but… Who taught you that? I mean, you're a mermaid, you're not supposed to…" "I was watching someone doing it a bit earlier and I finally remembered where I had seen it." I blurted out. He said nothing at that.

That was when Cam and Mr. Blakely joined us. It was close to being a night time by the time we were cooking dinner. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Blakely suddenly asked me. "Um, sure?" I asked and he led me aside from Cam and Zac. "Is anything wrong?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Mr. Blakely frowned.

"You can tell me that yourself, Alyssa." WHAT? "Um, what are you talking about Mr. Blakely?" I started laughing nervously. "Alyssa, both of us know what we're talking about. Why didn't you tell us about moving away and that you have returned?" He asked. "Moving away?" "Yes, Zac told us that he hasn't heard from you ever since you moved away, so I hope you explained everything to him."

That was what he told his parents? "I didn't. He doesn't know it's me." I finally told him the truth. "Why would you do that?" "I'm… I'm scared Mr. Blakely and I'm begging you not to tell him it's me!" "Alyssa, you're being ridiculous…" "He'll… He'll hate me!" He laughed. "He doesn't hate you my dear, in fact, he really misses you…"

"Please don't tell him, just call me Allie in front of him, please?" I looked at Mr. Blakely pleadingly. "Fine. But, we were just talking about you today and when I mentioned you he sounded really upset and…" "And he said that he never wants to hear your name again." Cam commented, joining us. What?! Mr. Blakely looked at Cam disapprovingly. "Another reason to tell him the truth." He shrugged his shoulders.

More like another reason NOT to tell him… "How about you show me that thing about showing constellations Mr. Blakely?" Cam then asked before pointing to me at something. And I looked up to see…The full moon. Oh no… Zac!

By the time I got back to tents, Zac was looking at the full moon up which was up in the sky… And he started walking into the forest. I wasted no time, running right after him. "Zac, stop!" But it was like he didn't even hear me. He came in front of a wall which suddenly opened and… He entered the tunnel. That was when Erik suddenly ran to us. "Where's Zac?" "He's inside." I pointed and we quickly followed Zac to the same Chamber where Ondina disappeared the last time Mimmi, Zac, she and I were there. Zac was looking at that pedestal and looking at the night sky inside…

The full moon was finally at the center, making the symbol of trident and circle on the ground fill itself with water! "What is he doing here?" Ondina asked once she and Mimmi ran inside seconds after. "No idea." Erik and I pointed out the truth. Suddenly, smoke started rising out of the trident symbol… "We need to stop him." I was about to walk to him only to be stopped. "Remember what happened last time to Ondina." Mimmi told me. "But…" I couldn't just stand here and watch Zac like this!

"Maybe this place likes only mermans." Erik walked closer to Zac. "What are you doing?" And that was when Zac pointed his hand at Erik with a face of concentration, making him fly away! "This is not good!" Ondina muttered to Mimmi and me. And I agreed. I had to do _something_! "Zac, please stop it." I started walking closer to him while Ondina lifted her hand up. "Stop now." She declared. Zac pointed his hand at her and…

"Zackie!" Evie suddenly ran inside with Sirena, probably under the influence of the moon. And that was when Zac suddenly pointed his hand at _me_. "Zac…" I started because that expression was still on his face. "Alyssa, get out of the way." Ondina warned. But if I moved, then he would… "No Zac!" Sirena exclaimed and I closed my eyes, preparing for the blow when…

Nothing came. "Allie?" I opened my eyes to see Zac looking at all of us in confusion. The full moon has passed but… "The tunnel, we need to go!" Sirena exclaimed and we were soon running out of the cave. "What were you doing in there?" Ondina demanded once the path closed and we were outside. "I… I don't know." Zac responded in confusion and panic. "You'll have to do better than that!" And at hearing Ondina's words he ran away, Erik right after him.

I sighed and looked at Sirena, Evie, Mimmi and Ondina before looking back at where the two had run off…

"Where were you and Zac last night?" Mr. Blakely asked the next morning while Cam was cooking something for breakfast. I chuckled. "We got lost in the forest and that's it, but we had a bit of fresh air and the moon was nice." That was when I saw Zac walking to me after talking with Erik who decided to spend the rest of the night here.

Zac motioned for us to go away a bit and I followed him in confusion. And he turned around to look at me once we were at the beach. "I could have hurt you last night." He was still upset about that? "It was because of the moon Zac…" I started and walked closer to him. "And you didn't." I finished with a smile. That was when he suddenly hugged me, much to my shock but I said nothing, hugging my friend back and making my heart rate faster than usual.

"Now how about we go finish that camping trip?" I suggested and he smiled back, both of us running back into the forest.


	9. Land School

**And…. I'm back! Sorry for the wait guys, but here's the next chapter, and I hope you'll like it! I don't own Mako Mermaids, I only own my OC!**

Sun was up in the sky when I got out of Rita's house to sit on her balcony. Wind was blowing around, making my long hair fly and I was watching the horizon.

"Good morning Alyssa." I quickly turned around to see Rita sitting on a chair and writing something on her laptop. "Good morning." I greeted back with a smile. "Morning!" Sirena and Mimmi greeted, coming out as well. "Rita, Alyssa, we're planning to make a sea sponge cordial, do you want to help?" Mimmi asked us.

I loved sea sponge cordial! It was one of my favorite drinks, beside some juices I tried on land… Rita apologized and explained how she couldn't because it was the first day of term at school today. My eyes widened. It was September already?! "What about you, Lyssa? It's your favorite drink after all!" Mimmi asked me with a grin which I returned. "Sure!"

"Great and Rita can go to school when we're finished!" Mimmi commented, making Rita chuckle. "Not an option I'm afraid." "Land school isn't like a mermaid school." Sirena explained. School… Zac always mentioned it back then, but I never got to learn more about it, and this desire to find out now was coming….

"What's this?" I pointed at something on Rita's laptop at the same time as Mimmi. "It's a timetable," Rita started explaining to us and pointing at names written in squares. "Names of teachers, the subjects and the time and day of every class, they all have to fit so everyone's at the right class at the right time." I was looking at this timetable curiously. School really seemed interesting…

I remembered when I was little, everything seemed to unfamiliar and I wanted to know everything, but, after being busted by the Mermaid Council, I lost interest in everything about land people, I thought I knew everything about them…. But now I saw how wrong I was. There were many more things to be found out, and there was no Mermaid Council to stop me this time…

Zac used to help me back then, but maybe it was time I did it on my own. I wasn't so little anymore, I knew how to act around humans now and I was more mature, experienced… A grin came to my face after I felt this familiar feeling of pure joy and wonder in my chest and my heart started beating faster after so many years… I…. I wanted to know everything!

"How does this machine/laptop work?" Mimmi and I asked in unison before looking at each other and chuckling. Sirena chuckled as well. "Typical duo, you just have to know everything. It's nice to see you again like that Alyssa, especially after…" She trailed off. "I agree." I grinned and hugged her. "Well thirst for knowledge is a wonderful quality." Rita told us before closing her laptop and saying she should go.

Mimmi and I looked at each other, grins on our faces because we had the same idea. "We'll help you and you can tell us everything about school along the way!" I told her while Mimmi took her things and nodded. Sirena looked at us in a bit of amusement, as if she was saying 'good old duo is back' before waving.

We waved back before walking after Rita. "What subjects do you have at school?" I asked curiously while we were on our way to school. "There are many of them like geography, science, biology…" She mentioned the names of them. "What's geography about?" Mimmi asked her this time. "You study about Earth and people." That sounded awesome!

"And biology?" I asked. "It's about different species on Earth." Unfortunately, before we could ask more, Rita told us we were in front of the school and Mimmi gave her the things she needed before she said 'bye' to us. However, soon, we were led inside by a crowd of students. "It won't be bad if we look around a bit?" I asked Mimmi who shook her head. "Of course it won't!"

So, Mimmi and I were walking around the schoolyard, watching people as well. Some of them were playing with a ball; some were holding books in their hands and going somewhere. And, Mimmi and I stumbled upon one room so we entered it while looking around. There were some letters written on some sort of a…. Paper? It seemed to be hanging from a wall!

There were glass bottles, scissors… "It looks really interesting." I commented, taking one battle and observing numbers and lines which were on it. Mimmi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, amazing, isn't it?" "Yes…" And we turned around to see… Erik! "What are you doing here?" "Going to school." Erik responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about you?" Erik asked us. That was when Zac and Evie entered the room along with Cam, Carly, David and the others… "What are you doing here?" Zac quickly asked me in surprise. "Um, we were just looking around?" I responded sheepishly just as more of people came into the room. Then, one woman entered as well. "Take your seats." She ordered.

That meant that we should go? "Let's get out of here." I whispered to Mimmi who nodded but Erik interrupted me. "No, stay here, stick around for a while, nothing's going to happen!" "No, we need to…" "Lyssa, nothing's going to happen!" And Mimmi sat next to him. I was looking around the room, wanting to find a place to sit. It was obvious we should get out, but I was staying here only because of Mimmi.

Oh well, I was going to sit alone this time… I was about to head to one empty desk, but someone took my right hand and I looked up to see… "Zac!" I greeted awkwardly. "Come sit with me." He responded simply and led me to one of front desks.

He sat in one chair and I sat in the second one on his right. "What about Evie, I mean, she's your…." I started only to quickly stop myself from continuing, my cheeks being red. Not that I minded, sitting with my former best friend would be awesome, but Evie was his girlfriend and… "She's with Carly," Zac started with no hesitation and pointed at the two of them sitting in a row behind us. "And why should you sit alone?" He asked me. "Okay then." I smiled a bit and he smiled back. "Why are you here anyway?" "Mimmi and I wanted to find out more about humans." I explained, making him look at the ceiling as if he was in his thoughts.

"In case you've spent the entire holiday lying in the sun and frying your brains," The woman then started, taking a magazine off Cam's part of the desk, much to his annoyance. "I'm going to repeat an experiment we did last year. And watch closely, you'll be doing it yourselves this afternoon." Honestly, this woman didn't look like the nicest person in the world…

The woman mentioned some ingredients like food coloring, flower and water… She then added baking soda, stirring the bottle with some sort of a stick which appeared to be made of glass. I really forgot that this was all so fascinating; I've never seen anything like this! "And now I'm going to add the next key ingredient, vinegar!" She put some weird looking glasses on before pouring the liquid.

And, the liquid inside the bottle changed its color a bit, going up and some bubbles coming up as well! Mimmi and I looked at each other in excitement and fascination. "Is there a slightest chance anyone could tell what this reaction is called?" The woman asked while taking off the glasses. It sounded like she was used to people not knowing this, as if she was utterly bored.

"Magic!" And my eyes widened at seeing Mimmi standing up and smiling. What was she doing?! We weren't supposed to stand out! "Well yes, science _is_ magic. What's your name?" The woman walked to her. "Mimmi." "Well, it's a pleasure having you in the class!" And Mimmi smiled proudly and sat down. Zac and I looked at each other for a moment in worry before looking at the woman.

And suddenly, the woman walked to in front of me. "And what would your name be? You're new as well?" Those eyes were looking into my green ones expectantly and I didn't like it at all… What was I supposed to do? If I said my real name in front of Zac, he would put two and two together and then I'd be done for! But if I said my 'other' name, Mimmi would become suspicious….

"I'm… I'm…." I started, trying to think about what name to choose. "Her name is Allie, she's a bit shy." Zac suddenly spoke up, covering for me. I smiled at him in thanks and he nodded back once the woman went back to her desk.

But right after the bell rang, Zac took my hand and led me outside, Evie following us and I could see her looking at us questioningly, but I didn't understand why. "Mimmi, you and Allie shouldn't be here!" She stated once the three of us stopped Mimmi and Erik. Mimmi looked at me in confusion. "Allie, what are they talking about Aly…." "The point is we need to go!" I cut her off before she could say my true name.

"What's the problem, she's looking around just like you!" Erik pointed out. "Well they don't wanna look around anymore!" Zac argued, his hand holding mine even more tightly, much to my surprise. "Let's go, Mimmi, Allie…" "Well I certainly _do_ wanna look around more!" Mimmi told him firmly. "And I don't understand why you suddenly want to leave, you love land people just as much as me, you've loved them ever since you were six!" I shook my head. "Mimmi, I get it, I want to stay here just as much as you, but…"

I never got to finish because Erik cut me off. "Well I'm going to the computer room, do you want to come?" He asked Mimmi who nodded. And they were off just like that. "Evie!" I could suddenly hear Carly calling her best friend, leaving only Zac and me here.

"Mimmi said you'd loved land and people ever since you were six?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow. Mimmi, why?! "Yes?" I asked questioningly. He looked up with a frown. "Hey, what is it?" I nudged him by his right shoulder gently. "Nothing, it's just that you remind me someone I knew a long time ago." He responded. "In your pod, did you know someone named Alyssa?" He suddenly asked me.

 _What?!_ I swear, my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to be the end of me. Why, why?! A part of me wanted to tell him 'Zac, it's me', but…

 _"I do know. Zac, Alyssa is me." I pointed at myself. "And you're telling me this_ _ **now**_ _?!" Zac was glaring at me. "How dare you…"_

No, NO! I was the worst person ever! But if I did tell him, he would hate me… "No, I didn't?" I asked questioningly? Zac sighed and looked into the distance, much to my confusion. "Let's just get you two out of here."

And after we found Mimmi exiting the computer room, we were walking upstairs. "Rita doesn't know you're here?" Zac asked us. "No, she doesn't." I told him just as we were near to leaving the schoolyard… "Mimmi, Allie!" And I wanted to groan at hearing that voice. We turned around to see the woman from that class walking towards us with a 'I've got you now what do you think you're doing' expression on her face.

How lovely it was to see her again… "I've just checked classes and there are no records of you two enrolling." She commented. "Well we wanted to see what the school was like so we could think of enroll…." "They're just leaving." Zac cut me off. "They're not going anywhere until I get to the bottom of this." There was only one word I wanted to say right now. _Crap, crap, crap!_

"Now, what are you two doing here, I want answers!" "We wanted to see what the school was like!" I commented. "They're principal Santos' nieces!" Erik suddenly joined the conversation, but the woman smiled even more smugly, proving all that did was worsening the current situation! "Oh really? I don't remember the principal mentioning you two when I ran into her this morning." She responded.

"What is your previous school?" "Well, Rita teaches us…" "She means they're homeschooled." Erik covered for us. "They're really gifted…" "Well you two can be my laboratory assistants this afternoon then so we can see how gifted you two are!" _Crap, crap, craaap…._

And that afternoon, Mimmi had to explain some sort of a reaction and I was told that I had to write it on board. I turned around once the woman gave me the pen for writing on board, and I could see Zac looking down, not being able to watch while sitting next to Evie. I looked at Cam who face palmed in disbelief once he saw me and the others who were just waiting and watching…

I looked at the board, but I couldn't understand the point with all the numbers and big letters. What the crap was COOH plus something supposed to mean anyway?! I decided to write what was on the board from before, whatever that was, and I couldn't care less! "Allie, can you tell me what vinegar is, so you could help Mimmi over here?" _Crap…_

"Yes?" I put the pen down and looked at the woman who was looking at me expectantly. "I'll give you a hint, is it an acid or an alkaloid?" What was _that_?! And I could see Zac mouthing to me something that sounded like the first thing she mentioned. "Acid." I quickly told her. "Correct. Mimmi, now that Allie helped you, can you tell me what baking soda is?"

And Mimmi nearly said acid, but at Zac and Evie shaking their heads slowly she said alkaloid, but then the woman asked her something even worse… "Magic?" Mimmi simply responded with a smile. "What on Earth has Rita been teaching you two?" The woman asked us in utter disbelief. "This is _not_ that reaction, girl!" She walked to me and pointed at my writing on the board.

I had the biggest urge to bang my head into the board now. Then the woman took a chair, put it in front of the board and ordered Mimmi to sit there. "You sit here." She pointed at another chair where she used to sit earlier and I did what I was told. "David, go get the principal…" _CRAP, CRAP, CRAAAAP….._

"I'll do it!" Zac suddenly stood up and ran out, much to my relief. But, we were done for anyway! After about 10 minutes, Rita came in with Zac behind her, running to his usual seat next to Evie. The woman then started going on and on about our lack of basic scientific knowledge and how Rita's decision to 'homeschool' us would reflect badly on school. "How I educate my nieces is none of concern for the school board, or you." Rita responded politely.

She really amazed me. She was standing stiff like a statue, and I had this urge to send the crazy woman flying to the Moon! "We'll see about that." "Indeed, we will." Rita responded coldly. But then, I felt something wet on my blue dress… "Sorry." Carly apologized. While she was coming towards the woman's desk, she spilt the water on me!

I looked at everyone before looking at the woman with that awful smirk still on her face. "Good day, Madame." I greeted with a forced smile before walking away quickly and then running away after exiting the room. Where could I hide, where could I hide… Where was ocean when I needed it the most?!

I was just on a path in front of the main building when suddenly; I couldn't feel my legs anymore. And now, both my tail and I were on the ground. The bell rang and I quickly waved with my hand, making myself invisible. The last thing I needed was being seen like this! Thankfully no one came here, but still, I was panicking.

What if no one found me, what if… "And?" I could suddenly hear Zac's voice. "Nothing!" Mimmi exclaimed. "We need to find her!" That was Rita. "Well where could she be?" Evie. And suddenly, someone stepped on my tail! It hurt! "Ow!" I exclaimed without thinking. "Allie?" Zac asked. "Yes!" I responded.

"We need to get her out of here!" "But where?" Mimmi asked. "There." Evie pointed at something, and soon after, Zac took me by my hands while Mimmi took me by my tail, and they were carrying me towards somewhere. "Good day Principal Santos." I wanted to send that woman to the Moon, I swear! And, Rita kept distracting the woman while Zac and Mimmi put me down, Evie covering me with a lot of leaves.

After about a few minutes, I was dry, and I started taking leaves off me, Zac, Mimmi and Evie helping me in that. "Thank you people, I thought I was done for!" I literally hugged all of them. "Come on, let's just go!" Rita helped me up and we were soon on our way towards the exit.

"What are you two doing here?" We suddenly ran into Sirena and Ondina who asked us that. "Well, we've had a little adventure." I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "Ondina was so worried…" "No, I wasn't!" Ondina cut Sirena off. "Well, you're coming back to Rita's grotto, _both_ of you!" She told us, making me smile a bit. She was worried about me as well?

However, Mimmi didn't want to leave until she talked to Erik about something. "What happened with you two?" I asked her in confusion once we were at Rita's place. "He only wanted information about the Merman Chamber; he didn't care about anything else." Mimmi responded simply, making me nod in understanding. Zac didn't trust him either….

That night, we had sea sponge cordial, and it was fantastic! Evie even gave Mimmi and me a laptop, so we could now learn everything about people without causing trouble! That was very nice of her; both of us hugged her tightly, but… I still had that urge to go to school, to act like one of them…

"What a day." I muttered to myself once I was on Rita's balcony all alone. "Agree." I quickly spun around to see Zac walking out with the glass of cordial still in his hands. "And this thing is really, really good!" I chuckled at his words. "Agree, it's one of my favorite drinks actually." "Well I see why." Then there was nothing but silence.

"Just tell me, how do you manage to survive that woman's classes? I wanted to kick her and send her flying to the Moon!" And Zac spilt some cordial, coughing from laughter and I started hitting his back. "Thanks. Well, what can I say? Magic." It was my turn to laugh now. "Zac…" "Yes?" He looked at me expectantly.

I bit my lip. "Whatever happened to that friend of yours?" Zac frowned and looked at the moon. "She disappeared just like that, that's what happened, and I haven't seen her for a long time. Why bother? She didn't even care so…" "No." I suddenly took his hand. "What?" He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What I meant was that… You shouldn't judge people like that until you hear the whole story. Maybe there's more to it than what meets the eye?" I explained meekly, looking him in his brown eyes.

"Thanks." He responded, and then, I swear, my heart literally stopped beating. He suddenly kissed me on a cheek, making me look at him in shock. It looked like he realized what he has just done as well, and I could see a bit of red on his cheeks. "I'm… I'm going to go now. Good night." And he left the balcony quickly while I was looking at where he disappeared.

I felt bad, but at the same time, I felt happy. I took another sip of that cordial while touching my cheek slowly, not understanding what just happened, but smiling nonetheless while the wind kept blowing…


End file.
